The major part of proposed program is concerned with studies on normal and cataractous lenses. Proposed research involves the study of the mechanism of formation of mixed disulfides of proteins and glutathione in the lens, the role of disulfide bonds in the formation of high molecular weight protein aggregates in X-ray induced cataracts in rabbits and investigations on glutathione and the enzymes involved in its metabolism in normal and cataractous human lenses. In addition, studies will be concerned with amino acid transport across blood-aqueous barrier in various mammalian species and further examination of the role of gamma-glutamyl cycle in amino acid transport in lens and ciliary body.